


Последний момент

by 2Y5



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, POV, Pre-Slash, Psychology, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он оставался тем, кем был и будет для меня всегда.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последний момент

Я запомню этот день навсегда.  
  
***  
  
День вступал в свои права, расцвечивая светлеющее небо великолепными лепестками рассвета. Мы с Ником сидели прямо у одного из окон во всю стену, наблюдая за этим прекрасным в своей естественности зрелищем начала нового. После аварии прошло уже несколько часов, но адреналин все также бурлил в моей крови, пусть и в меньшем количестве… Хотя это мог быть и не адреналин – все произошедшее подняло вихрь мыслей в моей голове, который никак не мог успокоиться. Словно то блестящее конфетти, что часто сыпалось на моих вечеринках, мои мысли переливались и хаотично мешались между собой, вновь и вновь не давая мне сосредоточиться на чем-то одном, не позволяя задуматься как следует. И только Кэррауэй, сидящий рядом, оставался неизменной константой, якорем надежности, что не так давно появился в моей жизни.   
  
Последние годы я был одержим своей мечтой, я жил ей, делал все только ради того, чтобы претворить ее в жизнь – ввязывался в сомнительные дела, шел по головам, да, но все это было ради Дейзи. Ради нее одной. Я пропускал жизнь словно мимо себя, стремясь приблизить то мгновение, когда она будет рядом со мной, все остальное абсолютно не имело значения. И лишь сейчас, когда я, чуть скосив глаза, наблюдал за тем, как первые сильные лучи солнца обесцвечивают кончики ресниц и очерчивают профиль сидящего рядом со мной мужчины, я понял, что одного человека, всего лишь одного я не хочу пропускать, как однообразность будней, забывать, как какие-то повседневные бытовые проблемы. Ника Кэррауэя я хотел бы помнить всегда, навечно остаться его другом и иметь честь называть его таковым для себя.   
  
Разумеется, я почти сразу узнал о том, кем он приходится моей возлюбленной. Да, признаюсь, я лишь хотел использовать его, как использовал всех, чтобы добиться поставленной цели. Только не учел того, что он настолько западет мне в душу. Окажется неуловимо другим среди всех этих вычурных и помпезных себялюбцев, что окружали меня все это время. Он был естественным, простым, немного неуклюжим и вечно смущающимся, но именно это и придавало ему того невероятного очарования. Это притягивало, побуждая довериться, положиться. И, отдавая ему должное, он ни разу меня не подвел. Он оставался тем, кем был и будет для меня всегда.  
  
\- Мой поезд уходит через двенадцать минут, - проговорил Ник, поворачиваясь ко мне. Я не хотел отпускать его, отпускать те чувства, что окружали меня и успокаивали в его присутствии. Но работа. Другой мир. Мир за гранью моего особняка, за гранью нашей с ним дружбы и нашей с ним тайны.   
  
\- Ничтожество на ничтожестве, вот они кто, - оглянулся он, покидая меня. - Вы один стоите их всех, вместе взятых.  
  
Я застыл на какое-то время, пытаясь разобраться в том тепле, что вдруг окутало меня с ног до головы, когда я услышал эти его слова, обращенные ко мне. Не зная, что ответить, я лишь улыбнулся ему, провожая взглядом невысокую фигуру, пока Ник окончательно не скрылся из поля моего зрения.   
  
Дальше я пытался занять себя, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время до звонка Дейзи, но все валилось из рук. Наконец, я решил поплавать в бассейне – за все лето я так ни разу в нем и не искупался, смешно, правда?  
  
Вода была теплой, равномерные движения успокаивали и отвлекали, позволяя наконец-то забыться хоть ненадолго. Краем уха услышав, как один из слуг разговаривает по телефону, я с замиранием сердца поднялся по лестнице, ожидая, что вот сейчас, в этот самый момент то, о чем я грезил последние годы, то, к чему я стремился все это время, осуществится! Мы будем вместе! Сейчас и навсегда!  
  
Тишину погожего денька, нарушаемую лишь пением птиц, шелестом ветра да тихими шагами прислуги в доме, громом разорвал выстрел. Я словно застыл – не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни головой. Я знал, что это был именно выстрел - немало наслушался их на войне. Ждал боли, ждал чего угодно, но не того, что произошло далее.  
  
Тихий всхлип раздался в застывшей реальности. Я обернулся.  
  
Круглые от ужаса содеянного глаза Джорджа. Всю остальную его фигуру закрывает силуэт другого мужчины – невысокий рост, темные волосы…  
  
Я не вижу, как Уилсон вставляет пистолет себе в рот и стреляет еще раз. Я вижу лишь, как Ник с тихим выдохом падает спиной в бассейн. Вода быстро окрашивается алыми разводами.   
  
Свой крик я тоже не слышал. Не чувствовал веса Кэррауэя, когда доставал его тело, отяжелевшее от намокшей одежды, из воды. Не замечал, как целую его руки, умоляя держаться, жить, не покидать меня. Я навсегда запомню его легкую улыбку и огонек в глазах, что увидел в последнее мгновение его жизни. Даже в свои последние секунды он пытался меня поддержать.   
  
***  
  
Как потом выяснилось, на работе Ник был нервным, думал о чем-то, не обращая внимания на трезвонивший телефон. А затем, сославшись на плохое самочувствие, уехал. Он поехал ко мне. Дворецкий впустил его и сообщил, что я был в бассейне, поэтому Кэррауэй сразу туда и направился. И заметил целившегося в меня Уилсона. И закрыл меня собственным телом.   
  
Врачи прибыли вовремя лишь для того, чтобы констатировать его смерть. Сразу после того, как смогли разжать мои пальцы, что, казалось, намертво вцепились в его еще теплые руки. Один из слуг позвонил в дом Бьюкененов, чтобы сообщить о произошедшем, но, узнав, откуда идет звонок, даже не дослушали, просто бросили трубку. На похоронах их тоже не было.  
  
Я устроил все по высшему разряду, но за всю церемонию прощания так и не смог подойти к гробу. Я просто не мог заставить себя смотреть на него там. Я хотел запомнить его таким, каким он был со мной – улыбающимся, радостным, доверившимся мне, иногда смотревшем, как на полного идиота, когда я делал что-то неожиданное, заставляя его осуждающе качать головой, но все равно посмеиваться.   
  
Теперь дом опустел. И это было полным отражением моей жизни. После предательства – именно так бы назвал это Ник, хватит уже ее оправдывать – Дейзи я с трудом нашел в себе силы двигаться дальше. Продал особняк, переехал в другой город и медленно, прикладывая большие усилия, но все же смог вырваться из сетей преступного мира, хотя и потерял бОльшую часть своего состояния.   
  
Казалось бы, ради чего? Ради чего мне теперь оставалось жить? Ведь главная, как я считал, цель моей жизни канула в Лету. Я жил ради Ника. Ради его веры в меня, ради его восхищения мной, я знал, что не имел права сдаться теперь, когда нашел того человека, что открыл мне глаза на этот мир, что показал мне меня самого. Нашел и потерял.  
  
Я приезжаю к нему один раз каждый год. В определенный день. Вы, возможно, подумаете, что в день его смерти, что так ярко отпечатался в моей памяти, но нет. Я приезжаю к нему в тот день, когда он согласился устроить мне встречу с Дейзи. Тогда я фактически предложил ему деньги в оплату его услуги, на что он отказал мне. Сказал, что это будет дружеским одолжением. Тогда он впервые назвал меня своим _другом_.   
  
Я часами могу стоять у надгробия его могилы, как раньше стоял на пирсе, всматриваясь в тот зеленый огонек. Он давным-давно погас, но не для меня. Для меня этот огонек надежды на будущее навсегда останется в глазах Ника в том самом, последнем моменте.


End file.
